A New Hope
by bornforparamore
Summary: Lina dies, and Doon's heart breaks. He finds Sparks alone, and meets a girl that could either change his life or make it more miserable. I suck at summaries! Just read it! :D
1. Author's note

**Hey, guys! So this fan fic's inspired by the 'Missing Chapters'. I forgot who wrote it, but thanks anyway.**

**I'm REALLY sorry if I killed Lina. I just wanted Doon to fall in love with another kid, so please, PLEASE forgive me. Thank you and happy reading!**

**-bornforparamore  
**


	2. Past and Present

**First Chapter! :P By the way, this fan fic is based on the movie, but don't worry, I've read until People of Sparks. :) And one more thing: every chapter is narrated by Doon.  
**

**

* * *

**I made it out of Ember alone.

I sat on the green ground, which I later on knew was called _grass_, thinking about Lina. I lost her during the boat ride. Just thinking of her made my heart ache. It made _me _ache. I tried to remember where it all started, but it all was a blur in my mind.

_What happened first?_

Suddenly, I had this flashback, and I saw what happened clearer in my mind.

**X**

Lina and I along with Poppy were riding a boat, and the ride was quite bumpy. Poppy was crying. The controllers broke on their own, so I was petrified. Without controllers, the boat moved on its own.

"Doon, turn left!" cried Lina, holding onto my hand.

"I - _can't._" I said. "The controllers broke."

"Oh!" Lina gasped.

We both screamed as we came to this slide and we slid down very fast. Things also happened very fast during this time.

Lina, who was holding my hand, forgot Poppy. So while we were sliding, Poppy was sliding off the boat as well. To my dismay, Lina tried to grab her. She was successful, but _she _was the one who was thrown offboard.

"LINA!" I screamed.

I looked down from the boat, and there was Lina, gripping on one end of the both with one hand and Poppy in the other. She raised her arm with Poppy in it. "Get Poppy," she instructed. I pulled poppy up and tried to pull her in as well. Desperate, I was able to pull only a fragment of her shirt.

"Lina, I'll get you!" I assured her, throwing the fragment away.

She shook her head, smiling. "No, Doon." she said. "If I get in, then you and Poppy will be thrown overboard. We studied mass and weight and force and motion back in Ember, right?"

I felt hot tears in my eyes.

"Lina," I whispered. "Don't leave me."

I felt her free hand touch my lips. "Shh."

"But - Lina, I _love you._"

Lina chuckled almost sarcastically. "I know. That's why I want to die for you. For your safety."

"No."

The hot tears that dwelled in my eyes streamed down to my face, then dried by the force of the fast-moving boat down the slide. I saw Lina's smile, probably her last. She was crying and smiling at the same time.

"I love you too, Doon." she whispered. "Goodbye."

And then Lina Mayfleet, the one I love, let go of the boat and dropped down the unknown parts of the slide.

"LINA!"

**X**

Remembering the whole scene made my body shiver. Hot tears filled my eyes once more - just like what my eyes did before Lina let go. I've had enough pain. I took out the box from behind of me and some mushroom soup wrapper and wrote,

_To the people of Ember;_

_ I, Doon Harrow, made it outside of Ember. I was with Lina Mayfleet, but unfortunately, I lost her halfway here. But never fret, because I have the instructions right here and you must follow them AS IS. I expect you here after a week or so. I'll be waiting._

_Yours truly,_

_ Doon Harrow and poppy (Lina Mayfleet's sister)_

I tied the note and a clearer copy of the instructions and dropped it into the hole in which you could see Ember glowing, the only thing that separated it from the darkness. After that, I sighed, and crumpled my body into a ball to get ready for a deep sleep.

**XxX**

"Hey."

I stirred.

"_Hey."_

_"What?" _I hissed, annoyed. I sat up, fully awake, then I saw a girl about my age with green eyes and auburn hair. She was kneeling beside me.

* * *

"Do you...live around here?" she asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

She laughed. "Oh, don't worry." she said, offering a white cloth. "My name's Carly Hall."

"Doon." I said. "Doon Harrow. And no, I don't live here."

"Oh." Carly nodded.

I looked at the white cloth she was either offering me or holding out for fun. "What's that?"

"Oh - this?" Carly smiled. "This is a towel. I was going to give it to you since you were dirty and stuff."

"Dirty?"

I tore my gaze away from her and looked at my hands. Indeed, they _were _dirty. I hadn't washed since I was from the Pipeworks.

Carly laughed again. "Here." she chuckled, giving me the towel. "I'll come back with some water, okay?" With a last smile, she stood up and ran away.

_Carly Hall. _The name rang in my head like the chimes on the doors back in Ember.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is DONE. :) Okay, comments or reviews before the next one. Violent reactions will be gladly appreciated. :D**


	3. It's real

Dust. I've been dreaming of dust. Why so? I don't remember. I dreamt of dust and dirt, swirling around – sort of dancing on the dull, grey road. And then I saw her.

"Doon," she whispered.

"Lina!" I cried.

Lina Mayfleet. She had died in the real world, but I believed that she was still alive. She was very beautiful, wearing a white dress which complimented her fair skin, her hair neatly braided. As she walked towards me, looking at me with those angelic eyes of hers, I felt the same tingling sensation when we would meet in search of answers back down in Ember. I was falling in love all over again, even in a dream.

"Congratulations on finding a way out of Ember," she said, and held my hand. It sent sparks all over me – like when you try to fit a wet plug into a socket. "I think the others will follow soon."

"We found it together, Lina. There's no separating that." I said, gripping on her hand tighter.

"And so we have."

The darkness of my dream became light as we walked together, hand-in-hand. I saw the bright blue ceiling of the outside world, smiling, and Lina, with her bare footedness and her beauty, was looking up to the sky.

"So _this _is what it looks like outside of Ember." She laughed. "I was right. The skies _are _blue."

"You knew?"

"I sort of have this imagination, and I draw it on paper when imagination strikes." Lina looked at me. "You know, I really shouldn't be telling you this. I should be telling you more important things. Even in a dream."

"So this is real?" I asked her, confused.

"Yes," Lina answered. "I suppose it's about time you knew. Doon, I'm not dead."

I looked at Lina. Her fair, white skin was gone, and back came her grimy self, her tattered and wet clothes, her undid hair. Only she had scars on her head and on her upper lip. This was when she fell off the boat. "Doon," she started, "I fell off the boat, yes, but I survived. It was dark, so I had to wait for someone to read the message. After a couple of hours, someone saw me, and attempted to save me, but I hit my head on the side of her boat. It was Mrs. Murdo. She's here, Doon. She's here with my body."

"So, you're not dead?" I asked, really confused. "But –"

"Doon." Lina spat. "When I hit my head, I lost my memory and half of myself. That half of myself with my memory is here, Doon. _I'm _the missing memory. And your job is to restore my memory before it's too late, before that Carly shows up and tries to bonk _your _head."

"She – wanted to do that?" I asked, in an almost whisper. "But I thought she wanted to help out."

"Yes, I thought so, too. Just be careful, if I'm mistaken. There is a city here which does not want to accept newcomers, specially in our number and appearance. Please help us Embrites, and please, if there's a fat chance, convince the new city to feed and take care of you as best as they can. You're the only chance, Doon. Prove you're a great man. Not this silly boy that the Embrites knew."

I saw that Lina was crying. She was desperate. "Lina, don't cry. I'll do whatever it takes."

Then I gave her a short kiss…

And I woke up with a start.

"So you were dreaming, huh."

It was Carly.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I spat. "Where are your minions? Your friends. And what's that?"

I looked around me. I was still in the field, and I slept on a very comfortable ground, which was green in color. I sat up and watched Carly laugh. "Oh, Doon. I haven't told anyone just yet. It's supposed to be a secret. And you told me that you were plenty? So let's just keep it as that." She shoved a basket to my face. "Want some?"

"What _is _that?" I asked.

"Pasties. A kind of bread, only sweeter and harder." Carly explained. "Y'know, most of the people here at Sparks don't approve of unwanted visitors, but they make it a point to accommodate them, even if it's against their will. But it's not for me. I think visitors would be swell."

"Really?" I said, unbelievingly.

"Yeah." Carly looked up in the sky. "I'm getting sick of the same people everyday and the same surroundings. I think it's about time that we have something going on around Sparks – like visitors, for example. They would be swell, even at a time of crisis."

We fell silent for a while, so I grabbed a pasty and tasted it. It was swell, so I gobbled it all up.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked when I gulped the pasty down.

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Do you believe that dreams do come true?"

"Of course." Carly smiled. "Only most of my dreams still remain dreams. If you dream hard enough and you feel that it's really true and real, then it will become true, eventually."

"Oh."

"Why? You had a nightmare, didn't you?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I just hope that I'm not seeing hallucinations and my dreams are telling the truth. But don't ask, they're too confidential."

_And too real, _I wanted to add, but that would really give Carly some clues that I'm starting to doubt her.

"It's fine with me, Doon." She said. "I don't keep secrets, anyway. 'Cept for this big secret you just told me – you guys of Ember! I'm going to keep it until necessary."

_Let's just hope so,_ I thought eerily.


End file.
